inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Domon Asuka
Domon Asuka (土門 飛鳥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He was a defender for Teikoku, now he's a defender for Raimon and Unicorn. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Used to live in the USA. Behaves flippantly, but is deep-hearted."'' Background He used to live in America with Aki, but he didn't care a lot for soccer because of an accident involving one of his best friends. He used to be in Teikoku until he came to Raimon as a spy. Appearance He has a long face and light blue hair, tan skin and black tiny eyes. He is tall, thin, and skinny. His eyes are slightly similar to Hijikata Raiden's. Personality He cares for soccer very much and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He believes in Endou just like everyone else. He is laid back and is always willing to step forward and help his friends, as long as they need him. Plot Season 1 Domon, Ichinose and Aki were childhood friends, and usually play soccer together. Until they saw Ichinose's fatal accident, and believed that Ichinose is dead ever since. Domon came to Raimon to spy for Teikoku at first but when he saw everyone working hard,he decided to join Raimon. With Endou, he feels that he can run and fight along side him, unlike his friend, Ichinose. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, planned to blow up the bus they were using. During the final against Teikoku he deflects a shot with his face, being replaced by Kageno Jin. Season 2 He fought alongside the others against the teams of Aliea Academy. He and Ichinose were the ones who believed Coach Hitomiko and had an idea where she came from, so they finally agreed to come to Mount Fuji with her. In the match with The Genesis, he used Death Zone 2 along with Endou and Kidou to score the second goal. Season 3 He goes back to America to join America's national team, Unicorn, for the Football Frontier International tournament along with Ichinose. He was the one who tells Aki that Ichinose injuries wasn't fully healed. During the game against Inazuma Japan he seem to have evolved his hissatsu techiniques, Volcano Cut and Killer Slide. In Episode 098 he used Volcano Cut V2 to weak Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw and protect Unicorn's goal. Later, he tried to stop Toramaru, but was dribbled by him. He also appeared in Episode 126 along with Ichinose since Endou invited them to come to Japan so they can play with them in the graduation match. He and Ichinose were both chosen for the B team. Recruitment In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Then you will find him in the Raimon soccer club room. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Death Zone 2 '(with Endou and Kidou) *'SH Tri-Pegasus '(with Endou and Ichinose) *'SH The Phoenix '(with Endou and Ichinose) *'SH The Galaxy' (Game - Raimon form) *'SH Back Tornado' (Game) *'SH Triple Boost' (IE2 Game) *'OF The Icarus' (Unicorn form) *'OF Endless Summer' (GO Game) *'DF Volcano Cut' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Blade Attack' (Game) *'DF Hurricane Arrow' (Game) *'DF Sargasso' (GO Game) *'DF Dimension Cut' (GO Game) Trivia *Domon has two forms in IE3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super Link). *During his childhood he was a great friend of Aki and Ichinose. *His first name, "Asuka", means flying bird which is likely the reason why he does the hissatsu, Tri-Pegasus and The Phoenix, where both hissatsu occurs in the air. *Although he is from America, he has a Japanese name. Category:Characters Category:Teikoku Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Wood Character Category:Inazuma 10 Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:FF Raimon Category:America Selection